Farewell to Arms
by Poeticpocochichi
Summary: A Kyoru oneshot. There is only two weeks until graduation. This only means one thing for Kyo. As he nurse the pain in his heart, Tohru was being dense as usual...or isn't she?


**AN: This is a short one-shot I came up with. Its kind of like my shot at fan fiction (I usually write poems). I love this title of Ernest Hemiway's novel, although it has nothing to do with that novel. The story takes place two weeks before graduation. **

**Before I begin, I would like to thank reviewers from my last work, **_The Words From the Heart_:

**Haru and Kisa Lover: **Sanrio-chan, now you heard more from me. I hope you like! Thanks again for inspiring to finish my last work!

**A Smiling Rain Cloud: **Yay! I like your verse, it's kawaii! Thank you! I know that Kyoru is not your fave, but I hope you'll like this one.

* * *

_**Farewell to Arms **_

_Darker days are growing closer, _

_How much time do have with her?_

_Do I have enough to show her how much she meant to me?_

_Please don't let it be..._

* * *

"What are you thinking about? A certain little flower?" an yukata clad man said behind a young orange-haired boy. 

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" an orange-haired boy flamed, "Leave me alone!" He stormed out of the pavilion and stomped loudly up the stairs with every step up to his room.

"Aren't you extra moody today?" the man said to himself, "So, it's finally getting to him?"

* * *

_I let the darkness eat my heart;_

_until she came tore that darkness apart._

_Now I have to return?_

_As much as it not fair to me...it's not fair to her. _

* * *

"Tadaima!" called out a young girl with long brown hair. 

"Okaeri, Tohru-kun," called out the yukata clad man, "How was your day?"

"Oh! It was great! Thank you for asking, Shigure-san!" Tohru chimed in her usual cheerful tone.

"I am glad to hear that..." Shigure hesitated, "Do you know that a certain somebody did not go to the dojo today?"

"Eh! Kyo-kun? Is he not feeling well?"

"I suppose you could say that..."

Tohru stammered a whole stream of questions. "EH! Is he in his room sleeping? Does he have a fever? When did he started to feel sick? Is he..."

"Whoa, slow down there!" interrupted Shigure, "Don't get your self sick of worry, Tohru-kun! Our little neko-chan is just a little more crankier than he already is. I was just wondering if you knew"

"N-no I didn't! I thought he was doing just fine"

* * *

_However he was a little too quiet..._

_No yelling or excitement...only silence._

_Something must bother him,_

_Something deep within..._

* * *

During dinnertime, Yuki came back from his student council meeting, changed out of his uniform and helped Tohru set up for dinner. He noticed that it was more quieter than usual. He placed plates, rice bowls and chopsticks in their places while Tohru comes in to set the food on the table. As they were doing this, Shigure came in and sniffed the aroma Tohru's cooking is giving off. 

"That smells delicious, Tohru-kun!" he said as he sits at the table and picking up his chopsticks. He started to put rice in his bowl.

"Itadakimasu!" chimed everyone at the table.

"Mmm! There's nothing like the delicious cooking of my dear wife!" Shigure said with an exaggerated smile.

"Stop say unnecessary things, Shigure," Yuki said with a calm expression, "Don't listen to his stupidity, Honda-san."

"Huh...Oh..." Tohru said, not paying any attention of the two men at the table.

Yuki looked in her direction. "Is there something wrong?"

"O-oh, n-no. Everything's fine...I think..."

"You think?"

Tohru put her chopsticks down and folded her hands together. "Yuki-kun, do you think there's something bothering Kyo-kun?"

Yuki narrowed his eyes with a look of annoyance. "Is he sulking again?"

"No...that's not it...he seems not himself lately. At school he sat quietly at his desk. He's usually energetic and..." she hesitated, "...more responsive"

"He's not talking to you?" Yuki asked as his expression shifted from annoyance to worry as he studied Tohru's sad face.

"No, he still does...just not as much"

While the two are talking, Shigure was eating and watching this little drama unfold before him. He did not say anything and acted as if he was not listening. Yuki thought about Kyo's behavior earlier that day. "Come to think of it, he's been like this for the past few days," he remembered, "I think it has something to do with our up coming graduation..."

Tohru gasped as her eyes widened with fear. Shigure finally spoke up after hearing Yuki hypothesis, "You know Yuki-kun, I could see why you are the most successful student in Karibara High...and in case you two don't know...the food is getting cold"

* * *

As the gang downstairs continued eating, Kyo sat at the window sill in his room. He ignore the hunger pang in his stomach as he loathes. 

_What should I tell her when the time has come?_

_That I love her? That I want to be her special someone?_

_How could I be if I am going away?_

_All I could do is close my eyes and pray._

_Please don't let it be..._

* * *

"W-what makes y-you think that?" Tohru asked Yuki as they were putting away the dishes. "How do you know if it's our graduation that's bothering Kyo-kun?" 

"Why do you think I think that, Honda-san? The answer is right in front of me..." Yuki said with a sad smile as he slowly scrubbed the last dish, "...you should know of all people..."

"Me..."

_How could I be so dense? I'm so stupid!_

_I knew about this moment and yet I forget it!_

_It's not the point to forget..._

_It's wanting to forget..._

After Tohru and Yuki finished the dishes. Yuki started to head up to his room, then he turned to Tohru, who was still standing at the kitchen doorway.

"I think its best if you find out directly from him. Tell him that it shouldn't be the future he should be worried about, but...what he should be doing now..." he frowned, "...if he don't, he will only be hurting himself at the end"

"Okay," Tohru said softly. As Yuki left the scene, Tohru pulled out a tray from the cabinet and placed a bowl of rice and a plate of codfish on it. She poured a small cup of tea and set it on the tray. She headed out of the kitchen.

_Just like Yuki-kun say, no need to worry about days ahead..._

_And worry about today instead..._

_This not only applies to Kyo-kun now,_

_But to me, somehow..._

"I am really surprised to hear that from Yuki-kun. It's like he almost..." Tohru hesiated in thought, "...cared."

* * *

Tohru carried the tray up the stairs to Kyo's room and nervously knocked. 

"Ano...Kyo-kun...it's me, Tohru. I have dinner...you must be hun..."

The door slowly opened and revealed a tired looking boy.

"...gry"

"Come on in," he said in a low, soft voice.

"T-thank you," Tohru said as she looked around Kyo's room, "Ano, where do you want me to put this?"

"Just set it on floor," Kyo said as he sat himself on the ground.

"O-okay," Tohru set the tray on the floor in front of Kyo. She smiled, "There you go! If there's anything you need, I am next door!" Sweat drops formed on her forehead as she spoke. She headed for the door.

"Oi!" Kyo called out, "Is that all you came here for? I got a feeling you came to tell me something..."

_Am I that obvious? Only Kyo-kun could tell..._

_It's like he could read my thoughts as well..._

Tohru hung her head in defeat and turned back around and sat next to Kyo. She lowered her head, trying to not look at Kyo. "Kyo...remember the first time you fixed food for me when I was sick?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I cried...and you told me to tell you my problems and you listened..."

"Uh-huh...what are you getting at here?"

"Well, um..." Tohru nervously rubbed her hands together as sweat drops begun to form again.

_Why am I so nervous? I should be used to talking to Kyo about anything by now..._

"You want to hear my problems, right?" Kyo interrupted her thoughts.

"Ano, T-that is if y-you w-want to...y-you don't h-have t-to," stuttered Tohru.

_Why is she so nervous? Well, I don't blame her...she's trying her best to understand me somehow..._

"I am sorry..."

"Eh!"

"I've been a pain, even when I am quiet. Causing you to worry endlessly. I am sorry...I was not feeling well..."

"Oh...okay..."

_Is that really it? Or is he trying to push me away?_

* * *

Tohru sat quietly as Kyo ate. She stare at the space in front of her as she get lost in her thoughts. 

_Should tell him right way?_

_Or should lose him for the rest of our days?_

_My words could save him..._

_It could also hurt within..._

_Please don't let it be..._

* * *

"Huh?" Tohru forgotten for a minute that she was still in Kyo's room, "Oh! Sumimasen! I...I...don't know what's gotten over me!" 

"What's up now? You were like a doll..."

"A d-doll? I was just thinking...that's all..."

"About what?"

_Maybe I should tell_

"Our graduation," answered Tohru

"...Oh...that..." Kyo said as his shoulders slumped. His eyes lowered and his lips frowned.

"You don't seem to happy about that...does it have to do anything with...uncertainty?"

"Something a lot more. You'll soon find out...but now...I don't want to talk about it..."

"If you insist..."she said as she took the tray.

_Uncertainty._

"Oh...Yuki-kun wanted me to tell you that you shouldn't worry about the future...but what you should be doing now...if you don't... you'll only... get hurt..." she began to choke with tears at the end of her sentence.

_Don't cry! Please don't cry! He's already hurting!_

"Tohru? You're crying!" Kyo said as he reached his hand out towards her face.

_Oh no! Stupid girl! Always crying! _

Tohru wiped her tears with her sleeves. "I-it's n-nothing! Betsuni desu. D-don't w-worry about me!"

Kyo's eyebrows furrowed and looked away."You...you could feel it couldn't you?" he said as he moved his hand away from her face. "The end is drawing near..."

"End?" Tohru sniffled. She looked at Kyo as she calmed her sniffles.

"Yes...the end of our living together..." Kyo said as he turned back to the girl beside him, looking at him.

Tohru stood shaking a little from the tenseness._ I have to put myself together! I must hang in there for Kyo-kun's sake!_ "It's something more than that, Kyo..."

"Nani?"

" Just like you, I don't want to think it, talk about it or remembering that this day will come. However...it's not just that that I want to forget..."

_Please don't let it be..._

"Kyo...last year at the summer house...Akito-san said a number of things to me..."

_Please don't let it be..._

"Akito told me that the jynuushi is to return to his side for an never ending banquet..."

Kyo's forehead and palms begun to sweat. His eyes widen as he interrupted Tohru with exasperation, "What do you expect from that damn bastard! Always toying with everybody's mind! There is no damn banquet! He just want to lock everyone up!" He huffed.

"K-Kyo-kun...I know..."

_Please don't let it be...Oh God, no..._

"I know...Akito will lock you up after graduation! Ahhh!" Tohru cried out loud as uncontrollable tears flow from her eyes like a river, "H-he told m-me at t-that time...at t-the s-summer h-house!"

_NO! No! No! Damn! _

Kyo stood in shock with tears coming from his eyes. "Ahh..." he softly cried.

"Y-you h-have t-t-o be s-strong," Tohru said softly with sniffles.

"No...no...you have...to be..." Kyo said with hesitations. Tears came streaming down his face.

* * *

_It's best if I don't tell her..._

_My God, she's already hurt..._

_No more pain...please go on...and live your days..._

_We'll live in each other's memories...although we're going to be away... _

* * *

"H-how c-could I be...if I..." Tohru hesitated. 

_That's why I was nervous..._

"..." Kyo looked at her with despair.

_Please don't say it..._

Tohru gritted her teeth and made her hands into fists._ Must worry about what to do now! Not think about later! Have to be strong for Kyo-kun!_

"HOW COULD I...IF I LOVE YOU!" she confessed loudly.She felt a tinge of dizziness afterwards.

_I never yelled like that before...its because its true..._

_No._

"Please don't tell me that! What am I suppose to do? What I am suppose to say? That I love you too?" Kyo cried.

"I just want you to know! When you know that someone loves you, you don't feel so alone anymore! I don't want to to feel like you are in this alone!" Tohru sobbed. "You don't have to love me back...but that's my feelings for you...for a long time," she calmed down slowly with her eyes lowered. "That's all I want you to think about now...our memories together...how it created the love I have for you. It has made me really happy, Kyo-kun... to love someone like you..."

Kyo turned away with his face partially smothered with tears and a deep shade of red with his hand over his face.

_What should I say? Should I tell her?_

"Thank you...for loving me..." he said in a low voice.

_Although it hurts...to not be able to stay with you... forever._

"...I suppose you want to know how I felt about you?"

_What's he going to say?_

"Um...Th-that would be great..."

Kyo frowned, "The truth is I always have loved you from the very beginning...even before we met. Remember your mother? She told me about you and I saw you from afar from time to time..."

_After we visited okaasan's grave last May, Kyo confessed to me that he knew my mother and saw her die before his eyes. That was the last time we cried together. _

"O-Okaasan? Oh, you told me you knew mom...but you never told me...you saw me before..."

Kyo continued, "I got discouraged after that damn rat took my hat...the one I am suppose to give to you...now this..."

_The red cap. Last year when I found out that Yuki-kun was the boy. I was so happy and thanked him profusely. However, Yuki- kun said he's not the one I should thank..._

Tohru smiled lightly, "Because of you Yuki-kun had more faith in himself and he helped me find my mom. Although, you weren't there...it just...oh, never mind...I just don't want you to feel discouraged no more...even with what's going to happen."

Kyo smiled, but tears still come from his eyes. He stretched his arms towards Tohru and pulled her closer, inches away from transforming."You always find the right things to say...even though we both know what will become of our fate. That damn rat was right...it's now use worrying about the future...but, what happens now in our time together"

He pulls her even more closer, an inch from transforming. He put his head on her left shoulder, hands on her arms, and whispered in her ear, "If I could hold you I would right now. If only time give me a chance to do so..."

"Kyo-kun..."

"Let's just stay like this awhile longer. I just want to stay with you...I love you..."

"I love you too," Tohru said with fresh tears coming from her eyes.

* * *

_I want to stay by your side forever..._

_Never want to let go...no...never..._

_I don't want to leave your warmth..._

_Don't want to leave your arms..._

* * *

Kyo lifted his head from her shoulder and put his right hand on her face and the left holding her hand. Tohru look at him with sad, but content eyes. "Lets stay together...forever in our hearts..." 

"Forever," Kyo said as he kissed her forehead, then, lips gently and put his forehead against hers.

* * *

_Thank you for all you've done..._

_You are my love...my only one..._

_Lets stay until the time comes..._

_Farwell to arms..._

**_I want to be by your side  
Until the time comes to separate.  
Until that very instant._**

_-Kyo, CH 63 - FB manga_

_

* * *

_

**_AN:_ **Well, that's that! My first shot at true fanfic. I made the thoughts of Kyo and Tohru into verses so I could include my poetic-ness. I hope you all understand the japanese words I included. If you don't understand please email me! I'll inform you! If you also like poems, please check out my other work,_ The Words From the Heart!_

_Please be kind read and review!_

_No flames...but technical truths!_

_Thank you for reading..._

_I'll see you in my next writing!_

**Ja ne!**


End file.
